


The Microwave

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Being Considerate, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Male Friendship, Microwaves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk is pure. That's all you need to know. But for the record Keith really isn't.Oneshot/drabble





	The Microwave

"Hey, Hunk? I have an important question for you."

Hunk looked up from the stove, to meet Keith's eyes curiously. He had thought there might've been an ulterior motive for him asking to help in the kitchen. But he didn't mind: he liked the help, and cooking was calming for him, so it'd probably be calming and beneficial for Keith too. Maybe he wanted to talk about Lance? That made Hunk smirk a little. It was obvious that the two of them liked each other. 

"Sure, what's up?"

Keith paused for a long moment. Definitely about Lance, Hunk thought--

"...what do people who stop the microwave at 0.01 seconds do with the rest of their lives?"

Hunk reacted immediately. "I do not want to be beeped at! It is LOUD and OBNOXIOUS and I will not take orders from some EXTRA HOT METAL BOX!!!"

"...okay then." Mystery solved. 


End file.
